Valentine's Day Boston
by Mullerakanat
Summary: Just a sweet short for Feb 2011.


Valentine's Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun._

Michaela and Sully walked hand in hand down one of Boston's main streets. Some Bostonians were surprised by the couple's level of intimacy as they walked down the public street but Michaela and Sully didn't care. They had come to Boston for a romantic break and to also visit Michaela's family.

"What would you like to do this afternoon?" Michaela asked.

"Hmm...I don't know. What do you feel like doing?" he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand in a loving gesture.

"Well we could just keep walking or we could go to the park or even have an early dinner?" she smiled happily. She was very much enjoying her time in Boston with her family especially with Sully. They had more time together here, what with Elizabeth and Rebecca taking Katie on outings and no patients and Sully had no demands from government about surveying lands around Colorado.

"I like the idea of an early dinner with my wife in a quiet and romantic restaurant," Sully stopped in the middle of the street and turned Michaela towards him wrapping his arms around her waist.

She upturned the corner of her mouth in a seductive smile. "People are looking," She said but she didn't mind one bit.

"Let them," He whispered touching his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

"Well I never!" an elderly lady said as she walked by with her companion.

Sully chuckled and held Michaela's hand again and kept on walking down the street. "So where can we eat?"

"I used to know quite little place not far from the library where I used to sometimes eat. It's just around the corner actually,"

"Sounds good to me,"

As the couple turned the corner they bumped into another couple coming in the opposite direction. The packages that the couple were carrying dropped to the floor. Sully helped to pick them up as he apologised. Michaela would normally be helping Sully pick up the packages however she was rooted to the spot.

"William?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Michaela what a surprise! It's lovely to see you," he held out his hand to Michaela.

"You too, it's been a long time," Suddenly she was reminded of the last time she saw him. It was after Sully confessed his love for her and before she was to head back to Colorado Springs to be with Sully.

Sully straightened and handed one package to the lady before him.

"Oh thank you sir," She smiled.

Sully looked up and saw William Burke. "Mr Sully it's lovely to see you again," William shook Sully's hand.

"It's nice to see you Dr Burke. How have you been?" Sully asked still reeling from the surprise of seeing Dr Burke in the middle of the street.

"I am well thank you. Oh I would like to introduce you to my fiancée Louisa Jackson," They exchanged pleasantries.

"We are getting married on Valentine's Day," Louisa announced with a slight blush to her peaches and cream complexion. She was young, blonde and quite pretty.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Michaela said.

"We are holding a small gathering later this evening if you would like to attend?" William asked looking across to his fiancé to gain her approval.

"You must come to the wedding also," Louisa said with a sunny smile. "I would like for more of William's friends to be there. I have a very large family and would like to balance the numbers a little," she giggled.

Michaela looked at Sully to gauge his reaction. From what she could tell he looked rather at ease with it all. So she accepted William and Louisa's offer to attend that evening and the wedding. William gave the Sully's the address details.

...

Later Michaela and Sully sat in the comfortable restaurant they had spoken about earlier.

"Well that was a surprise to see Dr Burke and to find out that he's getting married tomorrow?" Sully said as he relaxed into his chair.

"It was a surprise, on both counts," She still felt a little stunned, it all happened so fast! "You are happy to go aren't you?" She looked him in the eye.

"Yeah I think it will be good to go. He seems happy and settled. I'll admit that I didn't always like him but...," He smiled slightly as he leaned over the table and held Michaela's hand "I always felt a bit sorry for him until just recently,"

"Why did you feel sorry for Dr Burke?" she tilted her head quizzically.

"Because he lost you," Sully kissed her hand.

Michaela smiled and caressed his cheek. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

They ate their meal and returned to the Quinn residence to get ready to go to William and Louisa's party. They arrived at the address that William had given them. The party was in full swing and there were many couples dancing as a small orchestra played music in the corner of the ballroom.

William and Louisa greeted their guests then William offered to dance with Michaela. So then Sully offered to dance with Louisa.

"I'm glad you and Mr Sully decided to come to our wedding. Louisa has been planning it for months," William smiled as they danced.

"She seems like a lovely person. How did you meet?"

"We met at a charity gala a year ago and we spent some time together when she volunteered at the hospital, we soon fell in love. She truly is a wonderful person." He beamed.

"I am pleased for you William. I hear that your practice is also doing well. You seem to have it all," She smiled as they spun on the floor.

"What about you and Mr Sully? Do you have children?"

"Yes we have a daughter named Katie she is now four years old and the apple of her father's eye," Michaela beamed thinking of her beloved daughter.

"It seems that we have both been truly blessed Michaela,"

"Indeed it does," Michaela looked across to Sully who was chatting Louisa as they danced.

**Later that Night**

Michaela rested against the headboard as she watched Sully change out of his suite.

"I thought tonight was lovely. It was nice to catch up with William," Michaela watched him remove his shirt exposing his broad tanned chest. Michaela couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She began to feel increasingly warm.

"Yeah it was nice," Next Sully removed his trousers aware that Michaela was watching his every move. He slipped into bed next to her. He kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" He asked placing a second kiss to her shoulder.

"Oh yes...I think the wedding will be the event of the season," She turned towards Sully unable to resist getting closer to him.

"I was talking about Valentine's Day," He teased then kissed her cheek making his way slowly to the corner of her lips.

"Oh well that too," Michaela gave him a sultry smile running her hand over his muscular arm.

"It will be the event of the season,"

She chuckled "It will be if I am with you," She kissed him tenderly. Passion began to build as they moved closer and closer. Soon Sully had thrown Michaela's nightgown across the room and they sank lower in the bed under the covers making love for most of the night.

**The Next Day**

Sully and Michaela attended the wedding. Louisa defiantly wasn't lying when she said that she had a large family they seemed to take up most of the ballroom at the reception. Louisa made a beautiful bride and it was obvious to everyone at the wedding that Dr William Burke was besotted with his new bride.

All the guests gathered in the foyer to send the happy couple off on their honeymoon. Louisa and William stood on a sweeping staircase and announced that Louisa was to throw the bouquet. Michaela looked around for Sully but he managed to get lost in the crowd of guests. She tried to see over the heads of people to try and locate him. But suddenly she had Louisa's bouquet in her arms. A cheer erupted in the small space.

"Does this mean I have to marry you again?" Sully's voice was close to her ear.

She turned towards him with a smile. "No, it just means you have to love me forever,"

"I already do," he kissed her soundly not caring who was watching. "Happy Valentines Michaela,"

"Happy Valentines my love," they kissed again.

**The End.**


End file.
